I Can't
by NaDei
Summary: Jinki pernah menjatuhkan anak anjing hingga meninggal. hal tersebut membuat dia trauma akan anak kecil. dia tak bisa berdekatan dengan anak kecil apalagi sampai menyentuhnya. lalu bagaimana kah bila dia mempunyai anak? apakah dia bisa merawat sang buah hati? ini fict pertama saya. bahasa masih belepotan. banyak typo. dan gak jelas. ini Bl Mpreg dan pairingnya Changmin Jinki.
1. Chapter 1

Rumah sakit yang semula tenang kini menjadi riuh karena banyaknya wartawan yang ingin meliput berita tentang lahirnya anak pertama dari putera mahkota raja Jung. Walaupun satu peleton bodyguard kerajaaan di kerahkan, tetapi tak membuat surut kuli tinta tersebut untuk mendapatkan berita yang mereka inginkan.

Di lain pihak sang calon ayah tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Seharusnya dia masih harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan kedutaan Negara tetangga, sebelum sang Ibunda mengabarinya perihal kelahiran anaknya tersebut. Padahal usia kehamilan masih memasuki bulan kedelapan, seharusnya masih sebulan lagi. Mungkin itulah yang membuat putera mahkota ingin cepat-cepat menemui istrinya. Dia tak ingin Istri dan calon anaknya kenapa-kenapa.

Wartawan yang semula duduk di tepian koridor langsung berdiri ketika melihat putera mahkota yang datang. Seberondong pertanyaan langsung menyambut sang putera mahkota, tapi tak di hiraukan sama sekali. Saat ini keluarganya lebih penting. Ruang persalinan langsung dibuka setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Dan kemudian meninggalkan para wartawan yang mendesah kecewa.

"Arrrgggghhhhh…. Ini sa…saaa….kkkk..hhh…hhhhh….hhhh" teriakan seorang namja brunette langsung menyambut pendengaran putera mahkota begitu Ia memasuki ruang persalinan Istrinya. Cepat-cepat Ia menggantikan Ibundanya yang terus berusaha menyemangati menantunya, sang calon Ibu harus tetap dalam keadaan sadar saat proses pembedahan di lakukan.

"Shhhhhhh tak apa, aku ada di sini Jinki ah" ucap Putera Mahkota tenang. Walaupun hatinya begitu miris melihat penderitaan yang di alami Istrinya.

"Hhhhh hah hah hah… tap…. Sssaaa….. hah hah hah" sederet kalimat itu di ucapkan dengan nada terputus-putus walaupun pada akhirnya namja brunette itu tak dapat menyelesaikannya.

"Pisau…." Suara tegas menginterupsi di suasana tegang tersebut. Setelahnya hanya terdengar nafas yang tersendat-sendat dan bisingnya suara mesin operasi. Serta seorang Ibu yang berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya agar sang bayi bisa lahir dengan selamat.


	2. I Can't

I Can't

Enjoy~~~

Mata sipitnya masih mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya yang membuat retinanya silau. Di kerjap-kerjapkan berulang kali sampai Ia dapat melihat sesosok namja yang menjulang tinggi sambil menggendong sesuatu berwarna ungu. Terdengar senandung kecil yang membuat hati menjadi begitu hangat.

Sekejap sederet peristiwa masuk dalam nalarnya. Bayi. Bayi. Reflek sang namja yang baru sadar itu meraba perutnya.

"Datar" gumam Jinki, namja itu pelan. Sebersit rasa takut menghinggapinya. Jangan-jangan dia kelihangan bayi pertamanya? Bagaimana ini? Batinnya kalut. Tangannya meremas-remas selimut hingga kusut. Salahkan dia saja yang begitu ceroboh hinga terpeleset di kamar mandi. Jinki takut usaha yang dilakukan Ratu Jung sia-sia karena kecerobohannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun…" pekikan seseorang membuat namja yang asyik dengan pikirannya itu tersentak kaget.

"Changmin hyuunnggg…" ucap Jinki kaget.

"Kau tidur selama 2 hari, sayang. Kau membuatku takut." Changmin mendekat kearah Istrinya.

"Bayi.." ucap Jinki takut.

"Ah,, Ia begitu mirip denganmu. Lihat.." Changmin menyodorkan sang bayi berkelamin lelaki kepada Jinki. Anehnya Jinki beringsut menjauh. Changmin mengangkat alisnya bingung. Reaksi Jinkinya sungguh tak terduga.

"Errrrr dia begitu kecil. Aku takut melukainya." Cicit jinki. Changmin langsung melongo mendengarnya. Sebelum Changmin berkomentar, Ibundanya datang sambil membawa makanan.

"Oh, Tuhan syukurlah kau sadar. Ibu sangat khawatir." Pekik sang ratu lalu memeluk Jinki dengan erat. Sebagai balasan Jinki hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah, dan kritis setelahnya." Jelas Changmin. Sang Ratu mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku cucu, Jinki ah." Ucap Jung Jaejoong, sang Ratu. Lagi-lagi Jinki hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah melihat bayimu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu." Jelas Ratu Jung.

"Dan kecil sekali." Sahut Jinki.

"Yah, dia lahir premature kan? Jadi wajar kalau kecil, seiring dia tumbuh nanti dia akan seperti bayi normal. Lebih besar." Kata Ratu Jung yakin.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya? Kita tak bisa memanggilnya Dia terus kan?" lanjut Ratu Jung.

"Eeerrrr aku belum menyiapkan nama sama sekali. Aku lupa satu hal itu. Apa Changmin hyung mempunyai ide?" sahut Jinki.

"Tentu saja kau lupa. Bukankah kau sibuk dengan pemikiran negatifmu selama hamil?" kekeh Changmin.

"Tentu saja. Aku belum 20 tahun, dan harus hamil. Itu membuat aku tertekan." Bela Jinki.

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat dua orang yang sibuk berdebat itu. Sewaktu dulu Changmin membawa Jinki ke Istana, Jaejoong memutuskan langsung menyukai namja berpipi chubby tersebut. Dari dulu sang ratu memang menginginkan seorang putera yang lucu dan ramah seperti Jinki. Bukan Food Monster dan penggila game seperti kedua puteranya. Err sebenarnya Jinki juga seorang chicken lover, tapi Ratu Jung tidak mempersalahkan hal tersebut. Hanya saja Jaejoong agak heran karena Changmin ternyata lebih menyukai seorang namja daripada seorang yeoja. Yah, kalau sudah cinta mau bagaimana lagi kan?

Sebenarnya Raja Jung tidak menyukai pilihan Changmin. Changmin seorang penerus Raja, seharusnya dia memilih seseorang yang bisa memberikan keturunan. Untuk itu Ratu Jung mengusahakan berbagai cara agar Jinki bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Usahanya berhasil 2 hari lalu, walaupun harus lahir premature Ratu Jung senang dengan kenyataan lahirnya cucu pertamanya. Dengan ini semoga Raja Jung bisa menerima kehadiran Jinki.

"….. tidak bisa, Hyung. Jangan paksa aku." Pekikkan Jinki terdengar begitu nyaring. Jaejoong sampai tersentak kaget. Tak lama tangisan bayi terdengar memenuhi ruang berwarna krem tersebut. Reflex Ratu Jung menenangkan cucunya saat melihat Jinki tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya terbengong melihat sang bayi seolah-olah baru pertama melihat bayi menangis.

"Shhhh…. Cup cuppp…" gumam Ratu Jung sambil menimang-nimang cucunya.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" Tanya Ratu Jung setelah cucunya tenang.

"Jung Yoogeun." Jawab Changmin.

"Nah Yoogeunnie, selamat datang dikeluarga besar Jung" Ucap Ratu Jung pelan. Sebuah senyuman terpatri jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 hari menginap di rumah sakit, hari ini dokter mengijinkan Jinki pulang. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah stabil walaupun dilarang melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat. Semenjak sadar kemarin Jinki sama sekali belum menyentuh Yoogeun. Jinki sudah berusaha agar tidak takut saat menyentuh Yoogeun, namun trauma mengalahkan segalanya. Padahal hanya menyentuh, belum menggendong dan sebagainya. Jinki berfikir menjadi orang tua benar-benar sulit. Lebih sulit dari dugaannya selama ini.

Kamar pasangan Changmin-Jinki berubah total. Beberapa perabotan berpindah tempat. Jinki menyukai keadaan kamarnya sekarang. Benar-benar membuat mood nya bagus. Kamar yang semula tampak lenggang itu kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam perabotan khas milik bayi.

Ruangan sebelah kanan milik sang ayah-ibu, sedang bagian kiri milik sang bayi. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin Yoogeun mempunyai kamar sendiri, namun Ratu Jung menolak dengan tegas. Katanya, bayi seumur Yoogeun harus mendapatkan perhatian extra dari orang tuanya. Lagian, kalau Yoogeun terbangun di malam hari akan capek karena harus bolak-balik. Akhirnya Changmin mengalah.

"Keponakan ku, imutnyaaaa…" Jung Kyuhyun, adik Changmin menjerit-jerit sambil mencubiti pipi gembul Yoogeun.

"Kendalikan dirimu evil, nanti Yoogeunnie terbangun." Sahut Changmin galak. Walaupun bayi berumur 5 hari itu hanya bisa tidur melulu toh Changmin tak suka bila tidur nyenyak anaknya itu terganggu.

"Perutmu masih nyeri?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Jinki meringis.

"Sedikit." Jawab Jinki singkat.

"Istirahatlah"

.

.

.

Diluar masih gelap. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bayi menangis. Jinki yang tengah menyelami alam sadarnya sontak terbangun. Dengan langkah perlahan Jinki menghampiri box Yoogeun. Yah, Yoogeun kecil terbangun. Bukan mencoba menenangkan, Jinki malah asyik memandangi Yoogeun. Anaknya benar-benar mirip dengannya, batin Jinki geli.

"Kenapa hanya memandangnya?" entah sejak kapan Changmin sudah berdiri di samping Jinki. Ikut memandang Yoogeun yang tengah menangis.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganku." Ucap Jinki.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Changmin lalu menggendong Yoogeun, menimang-nimangnya dengan pelan. Jinki tersenyum melihat 2 orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Tak ingin menggendongnya?" tawar Changmin.

"Aku belum .. aku pernah menjatuhkan anak anjing sewaktu ku gendong. Puppy nya meninggal. Aku hanya takut itu terulang saat aku menggendong Yoogeun hyung. Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi?" Jinki panic duluan.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan setelah membaca begitu banyak buku panduan merawat bayi, hemm?" Changmin merasa alasan trauma Jinki terlalu mengada-ada. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang takut menyentuh buah hatinya sendiri? Tidak ada.

"Aku sudah paham, hanya prakteknya terlalu sulit. Ini sesuatu yang baru untukku. Dan aku tak punya pengalaman sama sekali." Ujar Jinki. Nada bicaranya naik 1 oktaf.

"Oke, mungkin saat ini aku bisa ikut merawat Yoogeun, tapi bagaimana nanti kalau aku bekerja, kau akan bergantung pada siapa? Bunda?" nada bicara Changmin meninggi. Terdengar Jinki meneguk ludahnya.

"Maaf." Gumam Changmin kemudian. Suasana mendadak hening. Jinki mengandung di usia mudanya adalah kesalahan penuh Changmin. Sehingga dia tidak mau terlalu menekan ketidaksiapan Jinki.

"Aku akan benar-benar berusaha. Beri aku waktu." Ucap Jinki dengan tekad yang bulat.

Entah sudah berapa kali Changmin jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bermata sipit ini. Tak terhitung. Changmin bahkan rela melanggar semua peraturan untuk bisa bersama dengan Jinki. Changmin rela bila ia harus melepaskan gelar putera mahkotanya. Bahkan kalau sampai dia dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarganya dia sangat rela. Agar bisa bersama Jinki, Changmin akan melakukan apapun. Untung saja Ratu Jung, menyukai Jinki jadi Changmin tidak perlu terlalu berjuang. Hanya Ayahandanya yang harus segera ia taklukkan. Mengenai keluarga Jinki, Changmin tak mengenalnya, bahkan Jinki pun juga tidak tahu. Kalau seandainya Orang tua Jinki masih hidup, akankah beliau merestui mereka? Changmin sangat berhadap jawabannya adalah Iya.

" Jadi, darimana aku harus memulainya?" lanjut Jinki diiringi senyuman.

.

.

.

Jinki menatap cemas kearah Yoogeun. Si Bayi terlihat tidak nyaman. Badannya tak mau diam.

"Oh Tuhan, kau apakan Yoogeunnie?" pekikan horror terdengar di pagi hari, sebelum jinki melakukan sesuatu agar Yoogeun merasa nyaman. Jinki sebenarnya sudah hafal cara-cara memakaikan baju, popok serta tetek bengeknya, hanya sekali lagi prakteknya terlalu sulit. Baju yang dipakaikan Jinki terlalu ketat, pantas Yoogeun merasa tak nyaman.

Buru-buru Changmin membongkar _Geritan_ Yoogeun, dan memakaikannya kembali, kali ini agak longgar. Setelah itu Changmin menghapus bedak bayi yang berlebihan di wajah Yoogeun. Sebenarnya Changmin yang bertugas memandikan dan memakaikan baju Yoogeun, tetapi kemudian Jinki datang bergabung dan mencetuskan ide supaya dia yang bertugas memakaikan baju Yoogeun. Jinki menyuruh Changmin membuat susu saja.

"Yoogeunnie sangat lucu dengan wajah penuh bedak begitu Hyung." Jelas Jinki buru-buru sebelum di interogasi suaminya.

"Lucu memang, tapi Yoogeun tak nyaman." Sahut Changmin sambil menghela nafas. Oke Jinki memang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya, tetapi tak seharusnya kan dia bertingkah konyol seperti itu? Apalagi sekarang dia telah menjadi orang tua.

"Nah ingat, jangan memakaikan _geritan_ terlalu kencang, Yoogeunnie bias sesak nafas." Jelas Changmin, lalu meyodorkan sebotol susu ke bibir Yoogeun, dengan lahap si kecil mulai menyedot susunya. Jinki tidak bisa menghasilkan susu tentu saja. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ASI Yoogeun, seorang kerabat Istana membagi ASI nya untuk Yoogeun.

"Hyung pipi Yoogeun seperti bakpao, aku jadi ingin makan bakpao." Ucap Jinki, matanya berbinar-binar melihat pipi Yoogeun.

"Masa _ngidam _mu sudah selesai, sayang. Nah, sekarang gendong dia." Sahut Changmin sekaligus memberi perintah.

"Dia sudah tidur hyung, sebaiknya letakkan di ranjang saja." Kelit Jinki. Dengan pandangan melas Jinki, mau tak mau Changmin menuruti keinginannya. Yah, Jinkinya benar-benar belum siap. Changmin tak mau memaksa.

Ratu Jung pernah menyarankan untuk mencari babysitter agar Jinki tidak begitu kerepotan nantinya. Tapi Jinki menolak, walaupun dia belum bisa merawat Yoogeun dengan benar, tetapi dia akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk menjadi sosok orang tua yang baik.

.

.

.

Si kecil Yoogeun kedatangan banyak tamu. Kerabat Istana datang silih berganti. Sepertinya Yoogeun mendapatkan sambutan positif. Banyak yang bilang Yoogeun imut, tampan, perpaduan pas antara Changmin dan Jinki. Sebagian bilang Yoogeun merupakan duplikat Jinki, dan mereka khawatir Yoogeun menurun sifat Changmin. Sebagian kerabat tergelak penuh tawa saat bercerita tentang Changmin sewktu kecil. Jinki tak mengira Changmin kecil begitu usil dan nakal. Sejujurnya Jinki tidak ingin Yoogeun seperti Appanya, dia tak ingin Yoogeun menjadi setan kecil. We'll see. Dari sekian banyak pengunjung Jinki memutuskan memilih Kyuhyun sebagai pengunjung tetap, karena sejak kemarin Kyuhyun tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisi Yoogeun. Biasanya dia sibuk mencubiti pipi chubby Yoogeun. Oh ya..Progess merawat bayi Jinki masih tersendat. Percobaan selalu gagal.

"Apa kau akan terus mencubitinya seperti itu?" ujar Changmin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipi Yoogeun.

"Pipinya bikin gemas hyung." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Buat sendiri sana." Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Dia belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi Ibu dari anaknya kelak.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Pasti Bunda sudah menunggu dari tadi." Sahut Jinki menginterupsi. Tak mau berdebat Kyuhyun menuruti kakak iparnya. Menemui Ibundanya.

Chuppp

Chuuuppppppp

Sekarang gantian Changmin yang sibuk menciumi pipi Yoogeun. Anaknya memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Yoogeun yang sedari tidur kemudian membuka matanya. Mata bulat nya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan imut.

"Yoogeunnie terbangun hemm? Appa mengganggu tidurmu?" celoteh Changmin sambil terus menciumi pipi Yoogeun. Tak lama kemudian Yoogeun malah menangis. Lapar mungkin. Sudah waktunya makan siang kan?

Dengan hati-hati Jinki menyodorkan sebotol susu. Membungkam tangisan Yoogeun.

"Kapan kau mulai kerja Hyung?" Tanya Jinki.

"Minggu depan mungkin." Jinki sedih mendengarnya.

"Hei, mulai sekarang ada Yoogeun yang menemanimu. Kau tak sendirian lagi." Ucap Changmin buru-buru.

"Tapi aku belum bisa menggendongnya, bisakah kau cuti lebih lama lagi? Sampai aku benar-benar siap kau tinggal." Jinki mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Seperti aku akan pergi jauh saja."

"Tapi disini benar-benar tidak ada orang. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"

"Babysitter?" tawar Changmin. Jinki menggeleng.

"Oke, dalam 1 minggu kamu harus sudah benar-benar bisa. Deal?" Jinki berjinjit kemudian

Chupp..

Jinki mencium pipi Changmin.

"Deal" sahut Jinki lalu nyengir. Changmin menyeringai sambil mendekat kearah Jinki. Matanya tak lepas dari bibir merah Jinki.

"Ehemm…" sebuah deheman menginterupsi keduanya.

Raja Jung sudah diambang pintu. Sontak Jinki gemetaran. Jinki tahu kalau Raja Jung belum sepenuhnya menerimanya sebagai menantu. Raja Jung ingin menantu seorang yeoja yang bisa melahirkan penerus. Tapi bukankah sudah ada Yoogeun? Harusnya Raja Jung sudah bisa menerimanya kan?

"Ayah." Ucap Changmin.

Tbc

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai…. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Di prolog kemarin saya to the point sekali. Tidak ada Disclaimernya, warning, cast dan lain-lain. Kemarin saya lupa yang satu itu. Di chapter ini pun saya pura-pura lupa =.="

Soal istana-istana, Raja, Ratu, Putera mahkota dll. Anggap aja Changmin dan Jinki hidup di Negara yang dipimpin oleh raja. Raja Jung Yunho dan Ratu Jung Jaejoong. Terus soal usaha agar Jinki bisa hamil…. Ehmm anggap juga ada terobosan terbaru agar seorang lelaki bisa hamil. Untuk detail prosesnya jangan tanya saya, saya tidak tahu =.=" saya tahu ini terlalu absurb =.="

Apakah ada pertanyaan? ?_? *berasa jadi guru

Terima kasih yang udah mau review fict abal ini.

Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

See you next chapter *0*


	3. Chapter 3

I Can't

Enjoy~~

"Ayah." Ucap Changmin.

"Kalian mengira, setelah dia bisa melahirkan aku akan merestui kalian? Jangan harap." Ujar Raja Jung kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Jinki menghela nafas, menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ini hampir 2 tahun sejak Jinki dan Changmin menikah, secuil restu pun tak juga mereka dapatkan. Segala cara sudah Jinki lakukan, berusaha mempunyai keturunan salah satunya. Apa masih ada banyak syarat yang harus Jinki penuhi agar dia bisa diterima?

"Maafkan Ayahku, Jinki ah" sahut Changmin. Dipeluknya Jinki dengan erat.

"Kamu percaya kan, kita bisa melewati ini? Ada Yoogeun bersama kita." Ucap Changmin. Jinki mengangguk berkali-kali. Hanya keluarganya ini yang sekarang ia punyai. Setelah sekian lama tak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki sebuah kelurga, akhirnya ia rasakan. Jinki tak mau menyerah begitu saja untuk sumber kebahagiaannya ini. Dia tak mau menyerah. Changmin menyeka air mata yang turun membasahi pipi chubby Jinki. Sentuhan dipipinya membuat Jinki merasa utuh. Ada Changmin dan Yoogeun sekarang, dia tak boleh cengeng dia harus kuat.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Ayah. Kau tahu? Walaupun beliau tidak merestui kita, kita tetap dibiarkan bersama. Ayah tak mencoba memisahkan kita kan? Kurasa untuk saat ini, itu sudah cukup." Jelas Jinki sambil tersenyum. Changmin memeluk Jinki lagi. Dia merasa kalau dia tak salah memilih Jinki sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Mari tunjukkan pada Ayah kalau kita pasangan sempurna dan bahagia." Ucap Changmin dengan semangat. Jinki mengangguk. Mereka sudah bertekad.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jinki berlatih memandikan Yoogeun. Yoogeun masih terlelap tapi tak ada salahnya mempersiapkan peralatan kan? Ada Changmin yang siap menjadi tutor.

"Nah, kita siapkan 2 waslap, satu untuk menyeka wajah dan badan, satu lagi untuk menyeka daerah kelamin." Jelas Changmin. Tanpa disuruh 2 kali Jinki mengambil waslap bersih.

"Oke, selanjutnya siapkan kapas. Untuk membersihkan sekitar mata, dan cotton buds." Jinki setia melakukan intruksi dari Changmin.

"Kasa steril, dan alcohol untuk pusar. Jja." Chamngmin meletakkan benda yang disebut tadi.

"Lalu susun pakaian ganti. Dari bawah Bedong, baju lalu paling atas popok." Changmin memperhatikan Jinki yang mulai menata pakaian ganti.

"Yep, seperti itu. Lalu siapkan air hangat. ¼ bak mandi Yoogeunnie. Ukur kehangatan airnya." Jinki Nampak bingung.

"Celupkan sikumu." Jinki melakukan perintah Changmin.

"Bagaimana? Kurang hangat atau terlalu panas?" Tanya Changmin.

"Errrrr aku tak yakin. Menurutku sih biasa saja, tapi entahlah kalau untuk Yoogeunie. Selera orang kan beda-beda." Jawab Jinki. Ingatkan Changmin untuk tidak menjitak kepala Jinki nanti. Karena Jinki tak dapat diandalkan Changmin gantian mencelupkan sikunya.

"Untuk orang dewasa memang tak panas, tetapi untuk bayi terlalu panas. Tambahkan air dingin, jangan terlalu banyak." Jinki menuruti.

"Cukup." Sahut Changmin. Sekali lagi dia mengecek suhu air.

"Nah ingat, panasnya kira-kira segini." Jinki mencelupkan telunjuknya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ayo, sekarang waktunya membuka pakaian Yoogeunnie." Pasangan orang tua baru itu kembali ke kamar. Yoogeunnie masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Lepaskan seluruh pakainnya." Titah Changmin. Jinki mengernyit.

"Yoogeunnie masih tidur. Apa tak sebaiknya tunggu dia sampai bangun?" Tanya Jinki khawatir.

"Apa setelah Yoogeunnie bangun kamu berani menyentuhnya? Terakhir kamu melakukannya kamu menjerit takut karena Yoogeunnie menggeliat?" Jinki membenarkan ucapan Changmin. Buru-buru dia mulai membuka pakaian Yoogeun.

"Buka kasa yang menutup tali pusarnya. Hati-hati." Jinki melakukan bagian itu dengan teliti.

"Periksa popoknya? Apakah Yoogeunnie buang air?" Jinki menggeleng. Yoogeun terbangun matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Disusul mulut Yoogeun yang menguap.

"Ya ampun, Yoogeunnie terbangun. Bagaimana ini?" Jinki menoleh kearah Changmin dengan panik. Berharap dapat bantuan dari suaminya itu.

"Gampang. Tinggal kamu gendong." Jinki mendelik mendengarnya. Hell yeah, menggendong Yoogeun disaat ia terbangun? Disaat Yoogeun menggeliat-nggeliat. Bagaimana kalau jatuh? Jinki bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Yoogeun tak akan jatuh, oke?" Changmin mencoba memupuk keberanian Jinki.

"Nah, pertama-tama dekati Yoogeun. Mendekatlah." Jelas Changmin. Dengan takut-takut Jinki mendekati Yoogeunn yang masih sibuk menggeliat. Sesekali menguap.

"Selipkan 1 tangan di bagian leher dan kepala untuk menyangga." Jinki menjulurkan tangan kanannya

"Agar kamu nyaman sebaiknya gunakan tangan kiri saja." Jinki menurut. Tangan Jinki mendadak kaku.

"Tanganku kram, Hyungg…" jerit Jinki. Changmin mendesah. Ya ampun, ini lebih sulit daripada ia harus menjalankan tugas kenegaraannya.

"Yoogeunnie, sebaiknya sebaiknya jangan menggeliat. Atau Ibumu tak akan pernah mau menggendongmu. Kau dengar itu?" kekeh Changmin.

Jinki cemberut mendengarnya. Dia sedang susah, tak seharusnya Changmin mengoloknya seperti itu.

"Latihan menggendongnya kita skip saja ok.. kalau tak segera mandi nanti Yoogeunie malah masuk angin." Changmin langsung menggendong Yoogeun. Dia akan mulai ritual mandi pagi.

"Letakkan Yoogeun disini." Changmin mulai menjelaskan kembali. Ditaruhnya Yoogeun di perlak. Jinki diam mengamati.

"Pertama ambil waslap. Celupkan kedalam air terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu seka bagian wajah, lengan, badan dan punggung seperti ini." Jinki mengangguk-angguk. Rambut brunette nya bergoyang pelan. Kelihatan mudah kalau Changmin yang melakukannya. Seharusnya yang berperan sebagai Istri adalah Changmin. Bukan dia yang trauma dengan anak kecil. Seharusnya dia saja yang mencari nafkah. Jinki merasa ide nya barusan tidak buruk. Tapi sekelebat bayangan Changmin menggunakan apron bermotif love-love menghempas pikiran nya. Rasanya dia langsung mual, ingin muntah. Changmin tak cocok memakai atribut itu. Badannya terlalu kekar.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan? Kamu tak mendengarkan penjelasanku." Suara Changmin menyadarkan Jinki. Digaruknya tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"Di buku ada kok. Aku sudah membacanya." Ucap Jinki nyengir.

Changmin merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Tentu saja Jinki sudah tahu cara merawat bayi yang baik dan benar, dia menghabiskan 9 bulan masa kehamilannya untuk membaca buku-buku yang membahas hal tersebut. Bukankah Changmin menjadi ahli dalam merawat Yoogeun karena juga membaca buku-buku itu? Jinki tak bisa prakteknya karena terhalang rasa trauma. Ingin sekali Changmin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok terdekat. Apa menikah dengan Jinki membuat kadar kejeniusannya berkurang? Changmin membatin.

"Pokoknya, perhatikan aku, walaupun kamu sudah tahu betul prosedurnya." Ucap Changmin menahan gengsinya. Jinki menurut tanpa banyak protes.

"Lanjutkan." Ucap Jinki takut-takut.

"Ambil waslap kedua untuk daerah kelamin. Setelah selesai ganti waslap yang pertama, tolong bubuhi sabun." Jinki melakukannya. Di bubuhkannya sabun beraroma jeruk banyak-banyak.

"Sabuni badan secara menyeluruh. Usahakan telapak tangan tidak terkena sabun, karena biasanya Yoogeunnie sering memasukkan jari kedalam mulut." Jinki mengangguk paham.

"Jja.. setelah beres, masukkan kedalam bak air. Perhatikan."

Changmin menelusupkan tangan kirinya di bawah leher dan kepala Yoogeun, ibu jarinya menutup telinga kanan dan jari tengah menutup telinga kiri. Dengan tangan kanan, Changmin merapatkan kedua kaki Yoogeun, posisi telunjuknya berada di kedua kaki Yoogeun. Dengan perlahan Changmin memasukkan Yoogeun ke dalam bak mandi.

"Posisi badan di air harus lebih rendah dari kepala. Nah, lepaskan tangan kanan dari kaki. Lalu bilas tubuh bagian depan sampai bersih."

Jinki menatap Changmin dengan kagum. Sang suami begitu sempurna. Selama ini dia selalu sibuk dengan tugas kenegaraannya. Jadi kapan suaminya mempunyai waktu mempelajari semua ini? Dia saja selama 9 penuh membaca buku masih tidak bisa-bisa juga.

"Aku tahu, aku ini sangat tampan. Tetapi sebentar saja, focus pada menjelasanku. Ok? Sayang." Mata Jinki mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kamu juga bisa narsis, hyung" Ucap Jinki sambil membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang siap meledak.

"Tapi bukankah kita agak jahat menjadikan Yoogeunnie objek praktek?" ujar Jinki kalem.

"Anggap saja kita terpaksa, sepertinya Yoogeun juga tak masalah dijadikan objek." Ujar Changmin terkekeh.

"Ayo lanjutkan, Yoogeunnie nanti kedinginan."

"Kita balik badan Yoogeunnie. Seperti ini."

Changmin melepaskan ibu jarinya di telinga kanan Yoogeun, lalu ibu jari tangan kanan Changmin menutup telinga, sedangkan jari telunjuk kanan menggantikan jari tengah yang menutup telinga kanan. Telapak tangan Changmin tetap menyangga kepala Yoogeun.

"Rumit sekali." Celetuk Jinki. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Belajar pelan-pelan. Lalu balikkan tubuh kearah kanan secara perlahan. Gunakan tangan kiri untuk menyiram tubuh sampai bersih."

Setelah beres, Changmin membalik tubuh Yoogeun seperti semula.

"Saatnya keramas." Cetus Changmin.

Changmin membubuhkan sedikit shampoo ke rambut Yoogeun yang lebat. Diusap perlahan. Setelah itu Changmin membilas hingga busa shampoo tak bersisa. Selanjutnya membilas seluruh tubuh. Lalu mengangkat Yoogeun dari bak mandi.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoogeun menangis. Sepertinya dia tak rela waktu mandinya berakhir dengan begitu cepat. Namun seolah tak mendengar tangisan Yoogeun, Changmin tetap mengangkat Yoogeun dari bak mandi.

"Yoogeunnie menangis, hyung…" jerit Jinki heboh.

"Iya aku tahu." Jawab Changmin sambil meletakkan Yoogeun diatas handuk. Dengan telaten Changmin mengeringkan seluruh tubuh Yoogeun. Tangisan si kecil belum berhenti juga. Jinki melihatnya menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Tak apa, biarkan menangis. Kadang menangis itu baik untuk bayi. Nah bersihkan tali pusar dengan cotton buds. Bungkus dengan kasa steril yang dibasahi dengan alcohol. Yang paling penting, pangkal tali pusar harus tertutup rapat. Ok?"

Jinki meneguk ludahnya, baru kemudian mengangguk.

Changmin mengambil minyak telon, kemudian menggosoknya di seluruh tubuh. Selanjutnya dibedaki tubuh Yoogeun hingga merata.

"Jja, Yoogeunnie sudah tampan." Ujar Changmin setelah memakaikan baju dan bedong. Tanpa disuruh Jinki menyodorkan sebotol susu ASI. Dengan lahap Yoogeun menyedotnya. Tangis yang sedari tadi memenuhi kamar yang luas itu mendadak sunyi senyap.

"Bagian mana yang belum paham?" Tanya Changmin, menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jinki.

"Kurasa bagian memandikan. Rumit sekali." Jawab Jinki sambil nyengir.

"Kamu juga belum bisa menggendong." Tambah Changmin.

"Aku bisa Hyung, tadi malam aku menggendongnya kan?" bantah Jinki. Iya memang bisa menggendong, tetapi saat Yoogeun tidur. Ckckckc. Bahkan hanya beberapa saat saja. Changmin yang tahu ini hanya terkekeh geli. Jinkinya sungguh lucu sekali.

.

.

.

Taman samping istana sepi, hanya terdapat Jinki dan Chagmin yang menjemur si kecil Yoogeun. Pagi ini sangat cerah, jadi sangat disayangkan bila tak keluar dari kamar.

"Jinki-ah…" sahut Changmin. Jinki hanya bergumam kerena dia sibuk menoel pipi chubby Yoogeun. Aigooo Jinki merasa dia mencubiti pipinya sendiri. So funny….

"Apa sebaiknya kita memberi seorang adik kecil untuk Yoogeun, kurasa Yoogeunnie akan kesepian bila tak ada saudara." Lanjut Changmin mengutarakan apa yang ada difikirannya saat ini.

"Mwoyaaa Hyung…. Yoogeunnie bahkan belum berumur 1 bulan, dan hyung sudah memikirkan membuat adik untuknya. Aku kira, Hyung terlalu jenius." Pekik Jinki ngeri. Membayangkan dia hamil lagi? Maldo andwe. Itu 9 bulan terlama yang ia jalani. Bahkan Jinki belum bisa menaklukkan Yoogeunnie, dan harus menaklukkan satu bayi lagi? Itu terdengar sangat buruk. Ah… apa Jinki harus melakukan trik-trik seperti ia menaklukkan Changmin dulu? Jinki sadar kalau dia 100% idiot bila melakukannya.

"Aku hanya mengajukan usul yang terlihat brilian Jinki-ah."

"Ya, sangat-sangat brilian." Jinki menyetujui ucapan Changmin sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Yoogeunnie, umma mu tak mau membuatkanmu adik. Jahat bukan?" adu Changmin pada Yoogeun yang masih memejamkan matanya erat. Tak merasa terganggu dengan orang tuanya yang sedari tadi sibuk berdebat.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau hyung, aishhh jangan main fitnah." Changmin berbinar mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kita akan membuat adik, iya?" pekik Changmin girang. Akhirnya sang juniornya berakhir juga masa cutinya. Yeah… dia akan mengundang beberapa kawannya untuk berpesta.

"Iya, saat Yoogeunnie berumur 20 tahun kita akan membuatkannya adik, dan tentu saja aku tak akan merawat si bungsu, ada kakaknya yang hebat yang akan merawatnya." Jinki tersenyum cerah saat mengatakannya. Kalau begitu kenapa bukan Yoogeunnie saja yang membuat anak sendiri? pikir Changmin.

"Ok, kita tak membuat adik sekarang, tetapi biarkan si junior kembali bekerja ne? dia terlalu lama cuti, dia sudah bosan." Ucap Changmin tak mau melepaskan kesempatan yang ada.

"Ah, iya biarkan junior bekerja, biar dapat banyak uang nanti." Sahut Jinki, lalu terdiam beberapa saat,

"Memang Junior siapa? Nama adik Yoogeunnie iya? Tapi namanya asing sekali, apa tidak Taemin saja? Taemin lebih bagus."

Jinki menoleh kearah Changmin yang terbengong dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Changmin hyung, kau kenapa? Hei…" Jinki mengiyang-goyang bahu Changmin dengan keras. Apa Changmin hyung kerasukan hantu penunggu taman ini? Pikir Jinki horror. Ini tak baik untuk Yoogeunnie. Cepat-cepat didorong kereta Yoogeun, masuk kedalam istana meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terbengong sendiri. well.. sepertinya si hantu masih kecantol dengan ketampanan Changmin.

Sementara dialam bawah sadar, Changmin terus-terusan mengingatkan dirinya akan berbicara lebih frontal saja mengenai kebutuhan utama yang telah dipending selama hampir 10 bulan itu.

"Mari kita bercinta." Berkata Seperti ini misal. Jinki tak akan salah pengertian lagi, dan Changmin segera mendapatkan kebutuhannya. 2 pihak sama-sama beruntung, tak ada yang dirugikan.

Changmin menyeringai bak pengeran iblis. Si hantu yang sedari tadi menempel, mundur perlahan menjauhi Changmin. Aura Iblis memang selalu membawa dampak negative.

"Bunddaaaa Changmin hyung berubah menjadi ibliiiissssssssss….." Kyuhyun yang lewat tak jauh dari Changmin sontak berteriak saat merasakan aura keiblisan Changmin. Dan kemudian berlari di koridor begitu saja.

"Kyaaaaa IIBBLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS….." lalu sebuah suara khas milik Jinki menyusul kemudian. Koridor menjadi 2 kali lipat berisik, apalagi kemudian suara tangis Yoogeunnie ikut meramaikan suasana.

Changmin tersadar dari keterpurukannya, begitu mendengar lengkingan suara adik, istri dan anaknya itu.

"Yah, Evil Jung, kau juga iblis kan? Iblis teriak iblis, tak tahu malu…" Teriak Changmin dan ikut meramaikan koridor istana. Rasanya Changmin menjadi anak kecil kembali saat berlarian seperti ini. Dulu sekali Changmin pernah melakukannya. Dengan Kyuhyun tentunya. Dan sekarang anggota bertambah karena adanya Jinki dan Yoogeun.

"JINKI-AH…. AKU MENCINTAIMU…. YOOGEUNNIE APPA JUGA MENCINTAIMU…. APPA AKAN BERUSAHA MEMBUJUK UMMA MU UNTUK MEMBUATKAN ADIK DALAM WAKTU DEKAT…." Teriak Changmin OOC. Dia begitu bahagia sekarang.

Ratu Jaejoong yang semula panic mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, perlahan mengembangkan senyum bahagia melihat kelakuan orang-orang yang begitu dicintainya. Istananya tak sepi seperti dulu. Jinki memang membawa perubahan sangat baik. Bahkan para pelayan juga tersenyum melihatnya. Tak setiap hari kan bisa melihat anggota kerajaan OOC begini?

"Hahhh aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku hidup tenang. Anak itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi." Sahut Raja Jung.

"Kalau kau menyakiti Jinki, berarti kau menyakiti Changmin anak kita, dan berarti kau juga menyakitiku sebagai bundanya." Ujar Ratu Jung penuh penekanan.

Tbc

Saya tidak tahu kenapa chapter ini malah berubah genre.

Semoga chapter depan Dramanya lebih kerasa.

Maaf kalau part yang Changmin praktek memandikan bayi begitu membosankan dan bahasanya susah dimengerti. =="

Oh ya…

Maaf juga Baru bisa update. Kerjaan gak bisa ditinggal barang sekejap.

Terima kasih sekali lagi, buat yang udah mau review.

Kritik dan sarannya masih saya tunggu.


End file.
